Conviviendo Con Un Desconocido
by CSR Stories - ReviewSystem 2.0
Summary: StarLight Dust era sólo un Unicornio corriente con una vida corriente en Ponyville, hasta que decide que un Pony que acaba de conocer se quede en su casa por un tiempo... ADVERTENCIA: Contiene relaciones homosexuales.
1. Epílogo

**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos amigos invisibles, aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic de MLP que, en realidad, está ambientado en Equestria y puede que tenga un cameo de los personajes originales de la serie, pero aún así está muy alejada. Una gran parte son OC's.**

**Antes de empezar, le agradezco a Ricardo Spike por dejarme usar su OC, Havent Fire.**

**También les advierto que esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales, sé que algunos no tienen problema con eso pero hay otros que sí. Así que les digo, si no les agrada, no la lean.**

**Sin nada más que decir, empecemos con el Fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conviviendo con un Desconocido<strong>

**Epílogo**

Ya era ese día del año. Había salido de su casa hace como 10 minutos o algo así. La verdad, no le importaba mucho, nunca había llevado la cuenta del tiempo, lo que sí sabía era que siempre existía el mismo tiempo de viaje. Se había detenido a comprar un diario. El Equestrian Times siempre tenía Buenos titulares, aunque poseía una opinión que apoyaba de sobra al reinado de Celestia.

La detestaba. La detestaba con cada partícula de su alma. Su forma de ser le era elitista en sí, además de ya saber lo que se cocinaba en el fondo de la olla. No es que fuera un loco entusiasmado por las miles de teorías de conspiración en contra de la realeza ni nada por el estilo, sino que observaba la realidad desde un punto de vista realista. Y lo sabía, nada en el mundo es perfecto, y la monarquía en la que vivían era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

Esas ideas le rondaban en la cabeza a StarLight Dust mientras seguía trotando lentamente hacia la estación de trenes de Ponyville que ya había crecido un poco. Ya no era el simple establecimiento de madera, ahora tenía una fachada de un mini-centro comercial de Manehattan. La tecnología había avanzado mucho en esos 5 años desde que WhiteStar Invention hizo sus ya conocidas tesis sobre la energía eléctrica y, de ahí en adelante, todo había ido sobre ruedas.

Ya casi llegaba a su destino cuando tropezó con otro pony, de ahí todo había pasado en cámara lenta; las hojas del periódico se dispersaron en el aire, el viaje de cara al suelo era inevitable, por suerte supo colocar sus cascos para defenderse...

— ¡Disculpe! No le había visto. — Dijo el otro mientras ayudaba a StarLight a recoger el desorden de páginas. — En serio, lo lamento. — Quien quiera que fuese sonaba realmente arrepentido.

— Déjalo, ya lo arreglaré yo. — Aclaró mientras lo levantaba todo con la magia de su cuerno. — Sigue tu camino. — Concluyó secamente sin mirar hacia arriba.

Cuando terminó, dirigió su vista para observar con quién se había tropezado. Al parecer, había tomado sus palabras literalmente. Ya no estaba. Lo único que había podido contemplar fue una gabardina negra. No reparó en detalles, no porque no le importara, sino que sencillamente no pudo. Necesitaba sus gafas para poder detallar perfectamente.

Le restó la mayor importancia que le pudo hallar y siguió su camino cruzando las puertas con una total indiferencia al mundo exterior. Al pasar frente de un espejo de una pequeña tienda de postales y recordatorios de viaje vio que estaba algo despeinado, así que ordenó como pudo la crin roja con algunos mechones amarillos que tenía desde el momento de su nacimiento. Aprovechando la situación, se acomodó el traje ajustado azul y el chaleco gris que cubrían su pelaje turquesa.

Se detuvo en la cafetería de la estación y pidió un mocaccino con leche y crema batida. "No hay nada mejor que el dulce por la mañana" pensó con una leve sonrisa de medio lado que pocas veces mostraba ya que siempre se la pasaba serio, parecía no recibir ningún tipo de emoción, aunque demostraba bastante bien la furia.

Cualquiera que le viera a los ojos a través de esos cristales sentiría algo de curiosidad. Su misma mirada era un dilema y un misterio sin resolver, al igual que sus pensamientos.

Llegó a las bancas que daban una vista plena de los ferrocarriles. Se sentó levitando el vaso y el diario, esperando que llegara el próximo transporte que venía de Canterlot. Abrió el periódico y empezó a leer mientras daba mínimos sorbos a su bebida diaria que le mantenía despierto, a pesar de no pedirlo cargado. Sólo imaginarlo le causaba una pizca de gracia:si un café normal le hacía mantenerse despierto hasta medianoche, ¿qué le haría uno con una cantidad mayor de cafeína?

...

Han pasado ya dos horas desde que llegó. Checó el gran reloj analógico de la estación.

— Las tres de la tarde. — Murmuró para sí mismo. — Tres trenes distintos y no salió de ninguno. Es una lástima. — Siguió con su monólogo que sólo él escuchaba. — Ya debería ir a casa. — Pensó en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la banca.

"Otro día desperdiciado" Razonó con cierto odio. Se disponía a salir cuando un grito le llamó la atención, así como a todos en la estación. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provino.

— ¡Espere! — Esa voz. Sí, esa era la voz. La voz del pony con quien había tropezado en el camino. Ahora sonaba angustiada y desesperada. — ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? — Dijo al borde del llanto ese unicornio blanco con crin tan amarilla como el fuego, al parecer le hablaba a un terrestre de pelaje marrón y crin negra.

— Eso ya no es mi problema, sólo soy un mensajero del patrón. — Respondió el otro mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda y pasando al lado de Dust.

Por alguna razón, el de pelaje turquesa no dejaba de verle la cara al que se encontraba ya en el suelo sollozando, derramando lágrimas amargamente. Por primera vez en días volvió a sentir compasión y lástima. Seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que...

No, no podía ser. Apartó la vista lo más rápido que pudo y salió por la puerta casi corriendo.

Lo sabía, no lo pensó. El miedo lo invadió en el momento que cruzaron miradas. Sí, lo había visto directamente a los ojos, y ni siquiera un choque casual, fue algo que debe haber durado como 5 minutos. No es que fuera así, pero así se sintió. Para él todo había sido muy rápido y muy lento al mismo tiempo.

Llegó apurando el paso en cada cuadra y casi tirando la puerta de su casa al entrar. Demonios, debía dejar de ser tan paranoico. Sin embargo, tenía una razón para ello. Sus ojos eran lo único que le delataba, todos lo sabían. Los pocos amigos que tenía, sólo con verle esas pupilas negras, sabían lo que le pasaba. Conocían todo sobre el, su pasado y su presente. Ese era el único método, esa era la única fuente de información que poseía y lo consideraba una debilidad.

Se sentó en su sofá rojo y respiró lo más profundo que pudo, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Escuchó un relámpago afuera, pero no le importó, como siempre.

...

En el parque se encontraba caminando lentamente y mirando al suelo. Sólo quedaban las marcas de lágrimas secas y los ojos hinchados. Ya había olvidado la tristeza desde el día en que le dijeron que se le había asignado un nuevo tutor. Y pensaba que por fin saldría de esa prisión, ese miserable orfanato donde todos le molestaban. No tenía amigos, nadie quería acercarse a él. Empezaron a rondar chismes sobre su procedencia, su ya casi extinta familia y de su integridad. Inició con unas bromas, continuó con insultos y llegó al maltrato físico.

No podía mentir, había considerado el suicidio. Imaginó que la muerte no podría ser peor que el infierno de vida que había tenido. Hasta que encontró una forma de expresarse.

Se alegró cuando se enteró que un primo hermano de su padre lo había buscado y aceptado para que viviera con él. La única familia que le quedaba.

Viajó desde Manehattan hasta Ponyville sólo para conocer a su nueva figura paterna. No sabía nada de él, sólo que tenía una gran mansión y ya entraba en sus años dorados, se le calculaban unos setenta y tantos años. Él se burlaba diciendo que eran setenta-y-veinte. Eso le colocaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Durmió en el tren. Llegó y no encontró a quien iba a buscarle, así que decidió dar una vuelta. Tenía buena memoria, no iría muy lejos, no tardaría mucho. Por el camino tropezó con un unicornio turquesa con crin roja y detalles amarillos que usaba gafas de pasta gruesa de color verde, volvió apurado después de disculparse pues se le hacía tarde.

Luego todo se desmoronó, el mundo se le vino encima. Podría jurar que casi tuvo un ataque de pánico. Lo consideraba la única clave a la felicidad que se le había asignado. Y lo perdió todo por un imbécil que decidió arrollar al viejo con su carruaje. Malditos ebrios, seguramente dos o tres o más botellas de sidra de manzana. Al menos eso fue lo que le explicó un ex empleado de su único familiar. Ahí volvió a ver a ese extraño, sintió algo diferente, vio la profundidad de los ojos negros y grandes, parecía la infinidad del universo. Eso le calmó un poco.

Había llorado, sí. Ahora se encontraba caminando por el parque al lado del lago, pasando por unas casas bien adornadas. Observaba los árboles cuyas hojas marrones y naranjas anunciaban ya la llegada del otoño en Ponyville, lo que significaba que ya venía el invierno, unas brisas frías pasaron al lado de él y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Decidió sentarse debajo de un gran árbol de manzanas que ya estaba empezando a perder hojas y miró el cielo. Estaba nublado y oscuro. Lanzó un suspiro que daba a entender que, a partir de ese momento, dejaba su vida a la deriva, se rendía, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un relámpago no muy lejos de ahí.

...

StarLight Dust ya tenía cinco minutos respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados cuando un viento helado entró por su ventana. Sintió una sensación desagradable por todo el cuerpo, amaba el frío pero tampoco era para tanto.

— Maldito clima congelador.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su mullido sofá y cerró el único acceso a su casa además de la puerta. También se disponía a mover las cortinas para no tener que ver ese ambiente tan deprimente y gris, pero algo llamó su atención...

— ¡Demonios! — Gritó tirando una mesa trípode que poseía un bordado estilo tela de araña para que su taza preferida no manchase la fornitura.

Era suficiente, por eso había adornado el piso con terciopelo negro. Solía tirar cosas sin razón aunque fueran sus favoritas. Era sumamente explosivo en cualquier sentido, pero eso eran las consecuencias de casi no mostrar ninguna emoción por una gran parte de la vida.

En realidad, era más como un gran berrinche. Gritaba y hablaba sólo, apretaba los dientes mientras tartamudeaba "No" una y otra vez muy rápido. Subía y bajaba las escaleras maldiciendo a su suerte de manera muy infantil, la verdad era muy divertido de ver.

Cuando terminó su ritual, ordenó la casa, levantó la mesa, guardó la taza en la cocina de paredes amarillas pálido y encendió la chimenea decorada con unas fotos familiares.

Volvió a posar su vista hacia afuera y él seguía ahí. recostado debajo del árbol que quedaba justo al frente de su hogar. Ese pony color blanco sólo estaba ahí, acompañado por la soledad, a un lado de la vereda de tierra que marcaba el camino de paseo en el parque. Dust recordó la "escenita" que hizo en la estación. La duda y la curiosidad se adueñaron de él.

*Click clack*

Conocía ese sonido, estaba empezando a llover. Las gotas golpeaban su ventana haciendo un ruido agudo y bajo. ¿Eso era granizo? Genial, si llovía granizo, sus ventanas se romperían. Pero más allá de la preocupación por lo material, pensó en aquel que lo había inquietado tan horriblemente. Ahora estaba teniendo una batalla consigo mismo en voz alta.

— Muy bien, esperaré un poco y veré si sigue ahí.

— ¿Pero y si no se va?

— Tiene que irse en algún momento.

— ¿Y si no es lo suficientemente inteligente para resguardarse de la lluvia? Podría darle una pulmonía y morir por eso.

— ¡Rayos, debo dejar de hablar conmigo! — Dijo mientras daba una vuelta por la sala desordenada y gruñó finalmente. — No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer.

Se acercó al perchero donde descansaba su bufanda negra con líneas amarillas y su paraguas de punta de aguja color azul marino. Levantó ambas con su magia mientras trotaba hacia la puerta.

Apenas giró completamente la perilla, el viento hizo el trabajo restante, lo que hizo que la madera golpeara su cabeza, mandándole unos cuantos pasos atrás, además de terminar de abrir la entrada completamente, dejando que algunas gotas se lluvia entraran sin cesar.

En cualquier otro caso preferiría abandonar, pero no, ya estaba decidido. Fue contra el viento, cerrando con llave la puerta para que no ocurriera el suceso reciente.

No sólo parecía el ojo de un huracán, sino que mantenía cierta semejanza con la gran inundación. De seguro Fluttershy estaba construyendo un arca para todos sus animales. Esas condiciones no eran óptimas para ningún ser viviente.

Seguía siendo arrastrado por el paraguas, eran los 15 metros más largos de su vida. Apenas podía ver cómo se bamboleaban las copas de los árboles y sus ramas, los arbustos serían arrancados de sus raíces. No podía elevar la vista. El sonido atronador de la lluvia golpeando el suelo y todo lo demás.

Sabía que ya casi llegaba al árbol cuando sintió que empezaba a flotar. Estaba siendo arrastrado. Rápidamente conjuró un hechizo e hizo aparecer dos bloques pequeños de concreto que ató a sus cascos, tocando de nuevo el suelo.

— Ojalá que no sean algo importante. — Gritó al vacío mientras ya estaba en frente de su objetivo.

Se le veía tan calmado, al mismo tiempo que el viento aflojaba un poco, pero dejando la misma cantidad de lluvia. StarLight lo contempló durante un tiempo mientras pensaba cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo con tal desastre natural. Recibía cada gota de lluvia en su cuerpo. "Si sigue así, se enfermará" razonó.

Movió su paraguas y lo posó sobre el otro unicornio, lo que cambiaba la situación, ahora Dust era el que se estaba empapando.

...

Ya no sentía la lluvia, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Había dejado de llover? Abrió los ojos para comprobar pero se llevó una sorpresa; algo lo estaba cubriendo, miró a sus lados hasta descubrir quién lo había hecho, le costó un poco pero lo reconoció, era aquel con quien había tropezado cuyos ojos le dieron una sensación de bienestar. Lo que hizo fue decirle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces?

El de crin roja levantó la vista y vio que le estaba hablando a él.

— Nada. – Repondió evitando el contacto visual.

— ¿No te preocupa estar mojándote en la lluvia?

— Eso mismo te pregunto a ti. — Dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa. Qué ironía. — ¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia sin más nada?

— Descanso.

— ¿No sabes que puedes tener una pulmonía? — Cuestionó el de pelaje turquesa mientras se sentaba bajo el mismo árbol.

— Sí. — Contestó simplemente, queriendo continuar pero sin saber qué decir.

— ¿No crees que deberías ir a casa? — Ante esas palabras, el de crin amarilla se echó a llorar por segunda vez ese día, lo hacía muy fuertemente. Dust no se esperaba esa reacción. — Oye, tranquilo. Vamos a mi hogar, así nos resguardaremos de la lluvia al menos. — Finalizó ayudando a levantar al otro y trotando hacia donde había dicho.

...

Ya había pasado demasiado ese día. Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en sillones rojos que hacían juego con las paredes blancas de la sala. Tanto el uno como el otro estaban cubiertos por una toalla frente a la gran chimenea de ladrillos con una gran llama saliendo de la misma, haciendo un ambiente cálido y acogedor.

— Me llamo Havent Fire, por si se lo preguntaba. — Comentó dando en el blanco de los pensamientos de su acompañante. — ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

— No es necesario que me trates de "usted". Tutéame, soy Starlight Dust.

De pronto se llegó a un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o que hacer hasta ese punto, lo único que hacían era mirar el suelo como si algo espléndido ocurriera. El anfitrión mantenía siempre su inquebrantable semblante serio.

— No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? — Tomó la palabra el de crin amarilla.

— No. – Respondió cortante. Hizo una pausa larga hasta que comentó algo. — De hecho, es un milagro que esté charlando contigo.

Eso hizo reír a Fire, aunque StarLight no intentaba ser gracioso. Lo cierto es que ambos tenían muchas preguntas que hacerse, sin embargo, la timidez los vencía, haciéndoles un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Oh, la coincidencia.

— Responde tú primero. — Se adelantó el de gafas, ya sabía lo que seguiría después si esperaba; ambos empezarían a hablar al mismo tiempo y no llegarían a nada.

— D-diecisiete... — Murmuró apartando la vista. El otro apenas había entendido.

— Ah, entonces. Te ves más joven de lo que eres. — Replicó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. — Yo... Apenas soy dos años mayor que tú.

El menor no se esperaba eso. Bueno... Sí, se lo esperaba, aunque aparentaba más edad. Le calculaba entre 25 y 35. Volteó hacia la ventana y observó que seguía lloviendo, luego desvió su atención al reloj para descubrir que ya eran las 8 de la noche. Su nuevo compañero hizo lo mismo para después levantarse.

— Supongo que debes tener sueño. Acompáñame, dormirás en mi habitación.

Eso hizo que el portador de la gabardina se sonrojara, sencillamente le parecía incómodo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y a tartamudear mientras hablaba.

— N-no creo que s-sea buena idea. — Alcanzó a pronunciar mientras seguía a Dust mientras subían las escaleras.

— Patrañas, Havent. — Le cortó con un tono de fastidio y cansancio. — No te dejaré dormir en el sofá, ahí estaré yo. — Apenas aclararlo, el invitado dio un largo suspiro, dando gracias a Artemisa. — Bien, el baño es en aquella puerta a la izquierda; ni siquiera pienses en entrar a la habitación a la derecha o ésta será tu última noche. — Le advirtió con un tono cínico y maléfico. Ya había asustado al menor. — Estoy jugando contigo.

— ¿Siempre eres tan cruel con los recién conocidos? — Preguntó aterrorizado mientras temblaba del miedo. Tendría que acostumbrarse.

— Sí.

...

Silencio. Se había quedado callado, ¿pero qué demonios le ocurría?

— Si tienes alguna necesidad o incomodidad sólo grita mi nombre y vendré. Tengo un sueño bastante ligero. — Terminó de explicar para acercarse a las escaleras. — Descansa, buenas noches.

Así le dejó mientras bajaba, sin siquiera darle tiempo para responder. Ya le habían dejado solo antes, aunque ahora sentía algo de seguridad, además de incomodidad ya que nunca había dormido en una cama que no fuera la suya.

— Buenas noches, StarLight. — Dijo susurrando para él mismo, como respuesta a lo que le habían dicho, mientras apagaba las velas de la recámara.

El portador del chaleco se sentó una vez más en el largo mueble. Viendo un sobre que su nuevo inquilino había dejado en la mesa redonda de cuatro patas hecha con madera del propio bosque Everfree. "La leeré mañana" pensó, para no preocuparse por eso durante la noche. Ya tenía suficiente paciencia para esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Ya listo para descansar, se acostó e hizo levitar las gafas hasta la misma mesa. Había sido un día muy largo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. En menos de 3 minutos ya estaba dormido.

A pesar de ver el sobre, ignoró completamente un pequeño papel debajo de éste que poseía unas escrituras hechas por el menor.

"Cuando piensas que le felicidad vuelve a tu corazon, una nube de tristeza va y apaga con mucha razón, quiere verte con dolor bajo la lluvia negra que ni con la felicidad se te quita. Mientras caminas no puedes dejar de pensar que aunque fuera una noticia buena toda esta afectaría tu débil y frágil corazón" — Havent Fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue el Epílogo de esta historia. El poema que aparece en el final es de puño y letra de Ricardo Spike, además de su OC.<strong>

**Gracias a todos por leer, dejen reviews por si les gustó la historia o tienen alguna duda, consejos o críticas.**

**Que tengan un buen día, todos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Buen s Días/Tardes/Noches mis queridos amigos invisibles. ¡Les traigo otro capítulo de su fanfic favorito!**

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a Ari y a musa123 por seguir ésta historia.**

**Sin más nada que comentar por los momentos, continuemos con ésto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conviviendo con un Desconocido<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo Ponyville**

La mañana había arribado, no existía duda alguna en que la princesa Celestia había levantado el Sol, haciendo que algunos ponies se levantaran para acudir a sus trabajos diarios, aunque otros preferían despertarse muy temprano para aprovechar y contemplar el día, también se encontraban esos pequeños potrillos que se divertían haciendo lo que fuere que hicieran los jóvenes en esos días.

Algunos rayos del Astro mayor iluminaron la sala de la amplia casa de un Unicornio turquesa, el cual se encontraba dormido con la cabeza hacia arriba, la boca abierta y una pata fuera del sofá rojo con detalles amarillos, al igual que la crin del que reposaba en el mueble.

Apenas un haz de luz llegó a sus ojos, se cubrió con la cobija para evitar el efecto deslumbrante, pero aun así era mucha claridad, lo que le obligó a arrimarse a un lado, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo. Gruñó pues había tenido un golpe terrible.

— ¡Qué buena forma de despertar! — Comentó sarcástico mientras se levantaba. — Gracias, oh, "Toda poderosa Celestia". — Gritó al vacío.

Recordó lo que había pasado ayer y se cubrió la boca con un casco. Le vino a la mente que Havent debía estar durmiendo y tal vez le haya separado del mundo de Morfeo. Subió las escaleras lentamente e intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, abrió la puerta de su habitación buscando a aquel que le había visto a los ojos.

La puerta hizo un chirrido pequeño, agudo y desagradable. Lo único que hacía StarLight era repetir mentalmente la palabra "Demonios" una y otra vez mientras rezaba para que siguiera dormido.

Qué suerte tuvo. El menor tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se movió un poco para acomodarse en la cama, lo cual alertó a Dust, pero al ver que seguía en el mismo estado, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con sumo cuidado. Ahora era un buen momento para bajar.

...

Havent Fire bostezó largamente mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. No recordaba haber dormido tan a gusto en su vida. No quería separarse del colchón ni la almohada, que parecía tener plumas de ganso. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó al borde, sonriendo como si no existiera un mañana, o lo que era lo mismo para él, como si no existiera su ayer.

En el orfanato de Canterlot, las camas tenían una base de metal, con una colchoneta extremadamente delgada, con lo que siempre despertaban los potrillos y potrillas con un dolor de nuca o de columna, incluso ambos a la vez. El de pelaje blanco se preguntaba cómo no habían clausurado ese lugar, aunque ya conocía la respuesta: siempre sobornaban a los inspectores de salubridad.

"Detestables corruptos. Espero que se vayan al infierno" Pensó levantándose y listo para salir de la recámara. Se estiró un poco mientras bajaba a la sala, esperando encontrarse al que le había sacado de la lluvia el día anterior. Planeaba agradecerle y salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese.

Buscó con la vista por todo el lugar, sin señales del unicornio portador de esas gafas de pasta verde.

— Buenos días, Havent. — Se escuchó una voz en la cocina que el pony blanco reconoció al instante.

— Buenos días. — Respondió cortés mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su compañero.

Dust estaba cocinando algo en un sartén de acero, moviéndolo constantemente sobre el fuego con ayuda de su magia. Como siempre, lo hacía con una cara sin ninguna expresión, aunque mostraba algo de sueño ya que nunca se despertaba bien hasta desayunar y tomar café.

Havent se sentó al final de una mesa ovalada, en la que cabían un total de 6 personas. Supuso que también le prepararía algo a él, no era mucho pedir... ¿Cierto?

Al cabo de unos minutos, un plato con unos Pancakes apareció frente a él al mismo tiempo que llegaba el responsable de esa comida que tenía una apariencia apetitosa, además de colocar unos vasos con jugo de manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres.

— Bueno, a comer se ha dicho. — Anunció mientras traía una botella de miel para agregarle a los pancakes.

— Le agradecemos a Artemisa por estos alimentos... — Eso y otras palabras formaron parte de la oración que el chef pudo escuchar, que tenía una cara que mostraba escepticismo.

— No sabía que fueras tan religioso. — Dijo en un tono bajo, lo que captó la atención del menor.

— Pues así nos enseñaron en el orfanato. — Se excusó mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

StarLight se detuvo en seco. Sin querer habían entrado en la conversación que él quería tener, aunque no se sintiera muy bien hablando de eso. En fin, era la ocasión que necesitaba.

— Nunca hubiera pensado que venías de un lugar así. — Mintió. Lo sabía desde que bajó después de ver cómo se encontraba su huésped, donde aprovechó de leer el sobre que había dejado sobre la mesa.

— Bueno, pues... Sí, estuve ahí desde que tengo memoria. Creo que desde que nací. — Comentó en un tono muy bajo.

— Por favor... Nadie nace en un orfanato. — Se burló un poco, pero manteniendo algo de respeto a la memoria de sus fallecidos padres.

Fire parecía algo incómodo e inquieto cuando se tocaba el tema. Intentaba encontrar una forma de expresarse sin sentir un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente, respiró profundo y decidió soltarlo todo.

— La directora me dijo que mi madre había muerto durante el parto, había perdido mucha sangre mientras me daba a luz y era muy joven para tener crías. — Decidió tomar un poco de jugo y tosió un poco. — Luego de eso, mi padre se desesperó y enloqueció. Supongo que el amor hace que alguien haga locuras. — El oyente alzó una ceja al oír esto último. — Así que decidió dejarme en ese lugar, una maestra de ahí me dijo que me calculaba uno días, y que al día siguiente mi padre... — Se detuvo. Ya era demasiado, no quería continuar, pero a quien le estaba hablando parecía no notarlo.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — Preguntó con curiosidad. No le gustaba que le dejaran con la intriga.

El menor se tomó unos segundos para hablar. Continuó haciendo varias pausas, hablando lento para no desesperarse.

—... Al día siguiente, salió el periódico. 23 de mayo, página 7. "Se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Machine Magic, un pony de tierra proveniente de Appleloosa, ahorcado en un cuarto del hotel "Moon's Soft Night" El cuerpo fue descubierto por una de las encargadas de limpieza. En la habitación en la que se hospedaba también se han encontrado un pastillero cuyo contenido es aún desconocido y una carta de despedida. Las pruebas antes descritas apuntan a un claro caso de suicidio".

El dueño de la casa ahora tenía una cara que denotaba sorpresa e incredulidad. Era anormal ver ese tipo de noticias en Equestria, aunque no supiera cómo habían sido las cosas hace 17 años.

Se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo había dejado hasta ahí? Al parecer era cierto el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato. Ni siquiera terminó de comer, ya no le apetecía nada.

Por otro lado, Havent mantenía la cabeza gacha. Lo contó todo. Todo lo que sabía, lo que le consternaba desde hace tiempo. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, tenía ganas de llorar, así que lo hizo. Por algún motivo, no se sentía mal cuando derramaba sus lágrimas al lado del que le sacó de la lluvia.

— Bueno, ya. No tienes por qué llorar. — Trató de consolarlo mientras se le acercaba.

— Es... Que... No creo que... Me hayan querido... Como para dejarme ahí. — Sollozó dando el típico hipo, lo que no le permitía hablar con fluidez.

— Te han de haber querido bastante. Tu padre sabía que no sería lo mismo sin tu madre, pensó que no era nada sin ella y que no podía cuidarte lo suficiente. — Explicó calmadamente mientras sobaba la espalda del otro unicornio.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Cuestionó dejando de lado su preocupación.

StarLight no respondió. Nunca llegó a hacerlo. Terminó por traerle un vaso con agua para que se relajara. Al final, bebió un poco de ese líquido también. Ya cuando habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, hizo lo que tenía planeado hacer desde que despertó.

— Oye, ¿quieres salir a conocer el pueblo?

...

El sol brillaba con más fuerza que nunca, nada parecido al día anterior. Los pegasos del clima parecían maniáticos cambiando de un día lluvioso a más no poder a uno soleado con suaves brisas de verano. Al pony turquesa le provocaba lanzar un hechizo desintegrador a esos imbéciles. Ya caminaba junto a "el nuevo de la ciudad", que ya lo traía disfrazado con un gran sombrero de paja y unas gafas polarizadas.

"Ojalá que Pinkie no esté en la ciudad." Pensó mientras trotaba pacientemente por el pueblo sin perder de vista al menor, parecía su padre, aunque pensar eso fuera cruel.

— ¿Y dónde vamos primero? — Preguntó un poco más contento, haciendo levitar un helado de chocolate que le había comprado el otro.

Llegaron a una gran casa del árbol, o bien... lo que parecía ser una casa del árbol en construcción. Ya había visitado ese lugar varias veces para pedir cualquier tipo de libros a Twilight Sparkle; libros de magia, filosofía, ciencia, biología, psicología, geografía, los nuevos y recién llegados de tecnología, y lo que su cerebro pudiera analizar mediante lectura. Los únicos que no le atraían eran los de una pegaso... Daring Doo o como se llamase.

Dust miró a ambos lados, como si esperase algo inesperado, antes de tocar la puerta con su casco.

A los pocos segundos, le abrió un pequeño dragón púrpura con escamas verdes.

— ¡Buenos días, StarLight!

— Buenos días, Spike. — Saludó con una media sonrisa. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, ojalá no se convirtiera en un hábito, a pesar de que le agradaba el pequeño, le resultaba interesante. — ¿Nos invitarás a pasar o te quedarás ahí en la puerta?

— ¿Qué?... Ah, sí. Pasen. — Reaccionó por fin, no había notado que se quedó viendo al nuevo con curiosidad y mucha atención. — ¿Y quién es tu amigo? No le había visto por aquí antes.

— Él es Havent Fire. Un... Primo mío. — Mintió de nuevo. No podía decir que se lo había encontrado en la lluvia desolado y se lo había llevado a casa.

— Es un gusto, señor Fire.

— El gusto es mío, Spike. Puedes llamarme Havent, nada más. — Respondió mientras veía los interiores de la biblioteca.

Estaba impresionado, nunca había visto tantos libros en un sólo lugar. Había tantos que no sería capaz de contarlos ni de leerlos todos en su vida. Por otra parte, le extrañó que su acompañante le haya fichado de primo. En realidad, se hubiera extrañado que le hubiera etiquetado de cualquier familiar.

— ¿De dónde vienes? – La voz del pequeño le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Yo vengo de Canterlot.

— Ah, como Twilight y yo. — Comentó emocionado, aún seguía siendo un niño.

El mayor de todos rodó los ojos con fastidio. Le era demasiado común que el ayudante de la nueva princesa de la Magia actuara así. Aún le quedaba mucho por crecer, pero a él le gustaba ir directo al punto.

— Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está ella? — Interfirió con duda.

— Está en el castillo de la princesa Celestia, precisamente. Ella dijo que tenía que asignarle una misión. — Respondió mientras cambiaba de lugar unos cuantos tomos.

— ¿La princesa Celestia? He oído que es una alicornio muy buena, y que trata bien a todos los súbditos que van a su castillo. — Havent cambió el tema de conversación.

Esa era la señal para terminar su estancia ahí. Detestaba que hablaran tan bien de una dictadora golosa de pasteles. Definitivamente la Princesa del Sol debía dejar de comer tanto y comenzar a ayudar a su pueblo. Se fue alejando, dándole la espalda a los otros dos, ya se iban.

— Oh, sí. Ella les da un millón de bits y les regala una dotación de helado que dura toda la vida. Vámonos ya, Havent.

— Voy. — Anunció dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida. — Volveremos otro día. Que pases un buen día, Spike. — Se despidió y cerró la puerta.

— Adiós... Supongo. — Respondió mientras continuaba arreglando los estantes. El nuevo le había caído bien, incluso mejor que el mayor. Aunque, pensándolo bien, casi todos le caían mejor que Dust. A veces era muy antipático, pero era un buen amigo.

...

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando arribaron a la Boutique Carrousel. Era la segunda parada que harían pues habían pasado por el mercadillo. El unicornio con la gabardina negra golpeó la puerta y esperó unos minutos.

— Debe de estar en algún evento de modas o cosas así.

De repente, la hermana pequeña de Rarity, que ya había crecido un poco, fue quien los recibió y les invitó a pasar. Luego de presentarlos, la potrilla les ofreció algo de beber.

— ¿Quieren una taza de café? — Preguntó cortésmente mientras les indicaba que se sentaran en la sala.

Fire estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero su compañero le dio un golpe en la pata delantera, lo que no le dejó hablar. Lanzó un gruñido de dolor, ¿por qué había hecho eso? El pony de las gafas negó el ofrecimiento, alegando que estaban un poco apurados.

Tenía sus motivos para no tomar cualquier cosa que Sweetie Belle le sirviera, la primera vez le había tocado un café salado, ya que confundió la sal con el azúcar; en la segunda visita le sirvió unas galletas negras, que comió pensando que era chocolate; finalmente, la última vez que visitó la tienda, hacían ya dos semanas, lo único que pidió fue un vaso de agua.

"No sabía que podías quemar el agua" Pensó recordando ese terrible día, aunque decidió no pensar más en ello.

— ¿No sabrás dónde está tu hermana? — Preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz, no le gustaba recordarla y su "desagradable" experiencia.

— Creo que había dicho algo de Manehattan, o algo así. — Dijo tratando de recordar, no había prestado mucha atención.

Los dos visitantes se fueron retirando, no sin decirle antes a la encargada temporal de la boutique que le avisara a su hermana que habían ido.

— Adiós, Sweetie. Espero que tengas suerte con tus amigas y encuentren sus Cutiemarks. — Se despidió pensando en todas esas actividades que le había contado. Al parecer lo habían intentado casi todo y no habían conseguido aún algo en lo que fueran especialistas.

Bueno, dos de seis. Es una tercera parte de todo, volverían a casa justo para la cena. StarLight ya pensaba en preparar unas zanahorias cocidas con puré de patatas y un toque de perejil picado. Aunque intentaba que el viaje no se le hiciera aburrido ni a él ni a su nuevo amigo, no tenía ningún tema de conversación.

— Supongo que ahora iremos a Sugar Cube Cor... — Terminaba de hablar cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima, lo que provocó que dieran varias vueltas en el suelo hasta que quedó bajo su "agresor".

— HolaStarLightCómoEstásHaceDíasNoSemanasNoMesesNoAñosQueNoTeVeía ¿TeHasCambiadoElCorte?PorqueAhoraTeVesAúnMásElegante — Y sí. Ahí estaba, ya se le hacía raro que no apareciera en todo el día. — VeoQueTraesAAlguienContigoJamásLo... — Y hubiera seguido de no ser porque el unicornio de ojos verdes le tapó la boca con un casco.

—... Hola Pinkie. — Saludó recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta. — Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero, ¿puedes quitarte de encima? — Casi le suplicó quitándole el casco.

Havent veía todo desde lejos entre la risa y una ligera molestia. No sabía por qué pero sentía un poco de rabia ver a su guía bajo una yegua. Aun así, la escena se le hacía graciosa.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer primero... — Aclaró divertida y un poco más calmada. Acto seguido, el pony que tenía debajo cerró los ojos, que mantenía con la vista hacia otro lado para evitar contacto visual, y dio la más grande de sus sonrisas.

La pony rosa se hizo a un lado con cuidado mostrando una expresión de satisfacción, sencillamente le encantaba alegrarle la vida a la gente. Y tan rápido como tiró al mayor al suelo, se acercó al otro unicornio, le dio un cupcake, dijo algo ininteligible sobre una fiesta, gritó de alegría y salió de ahí.

— Eso fue... — Trató de describir la situación el de crin amarilla.

— ¿Extraño e inesperado? — Complementó el otro. — Esa, mi querido amigo, era Pinkamena Diane Pie, aunque prefiere que le digan Pinkie. El "Elementos de la Risa". Te acostumbrarás, ella siempre es así de impredecible y alegre. — Vio que tenía todavía un poco de la sonrisa en la cara, lo que sería la razón de la confusión del otro. — Creo que... Ya no debemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner. — Terminó cambiando su dirección a Sweet Apple Acres.

— OK. — Respondió sonriendo tiernamente, parecía un pequeño potro.

...

El ocaso de la ciudad siempre era hermoso, siempre parecía una ilusión ver cómo los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban las casas, los árboles, el pasto... Era una de esas pocas imágenes por las que valía la pena salir. Así se olvidan los momentos malos, con la belleza natural.

La granja de la familia Apple no era una excepción. Aunque todo el pueblo hubiera avanzado un montón, ese lugar se quedaría así por la eternidad. Todos los ponies lo agradecían, ya que formaba parte de la tradición y cultura de Ponyville.

— Muy bien, estaremos aquí, saludaremos a Applejack, preguntaremos por sus hermanos y saldremos de ahí. — Explicó el guía.

Fire se quedó estático. No se esperaba que fuera tan rápido, pero ya no tenía otro remedio que aceptar. A pesar de que ya oscurecía, no quería dejar de explorar esa maravillosa villa. Para su mala suerte, parecía que no había nadie en la granja ni los manzanares; así que, para no perder más tiempo, se fueron a casa del mayor.

...

Sentado en la mesa comedor se podía ver al pony de pelaje blanco esperando de nuevo por la última comida del día. La luz del fuego de la chimenea daba una tonalidad cálida a la sala, y de fondo se escuchaba una suave melodía proveniente del gramófono heredado de su padre. Éste poseía una pequeña placa de oro y una firma: "Para mi fan No. 1 y el potro más grande del mundo. Te quiere, papá".

Diamond Melody y Crescendo Symphony eran los progenitores del unicornio que ahora se encontraba en la cocina, su madre y su padre respectivamente. Durante su época fueron los pioneros del Jazz de Ponyville y su música se extendió por toda Equestria. Siempre hacían duetos combinando la voz grave y tranquilizante de Symphony con el talento y la entonación femenina de Melody, creando una armonía con la que era imposible que a algún pony no le agradara. Todo eso se complementaba con la fuerza de la banda sonora y la orquesta; la música mayormente era compuesta por Crescendo, que se había estudiado música en una de las mejores academias de Canterlot. Por otra parte, su esposa escribía letras profundas con mensajes para cambiar el mundo para bien. Eran la pareja perfecta.

StarLight llegó rápido con dos platos de zanahorias cocidas y ensalada de manzanas con lechuga. El invitado comenzó a comer pensando en cómo salir de ahí, estaba nervioso, así como un pequeño con vergüenza a decirle algo a un recién conocido. Finalmente, tomó la palabra con la cabeza y la vista hacia la cena.

— Agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí anoche, y no quisiera abusar de tu hospitalidad, Dust. — Dijo casi en susurro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Así que creo que debo irme hoy.

El dueño del hogar apenas cambió su expresión mientras seguía comiendo.

— ¿En serio? No fue nada. Y cuéntame, ¿dónde irás ahora? — Cuestionó con un plan en mente. A su huésped le sorprendió su pregunta.

— No lo sé. Sin embargo, no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad.

— Tonterías, Havent. — Sentenció con un tono entre la molestia y la burla. — Sabes que, si no estás aquí, vivirás en las calles sin nada.

— Pero...

— Nada. — Interrumpió mirándolo fijamente. — Apenas sepan que tu tío falleció, te enviarán al orfanato de nuevo. — Debía admitir que tenía razón. Le señaló con el casco — No puedo dejarte allí, me has contado suficiente en nuestro pequeño 'Tour". Así que, a partir de mañana, vivirás aquí. — Concluyó dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa.

El menor estaba inmóvil, intentaba procesar toda la información que le habían dado en esos 5 minutos. Quedarse en casa de alguien que conoció el día anterior era algo serio.

...

Ya se había acostado en la cama y seguían las dudas con respecto a la decisión de su nuevo responsable, sobre todo por lo que le dijo después. "Mañana iremos a Canterlot para que pueda adoptarte como se debe."

No sabía ni qué sentir, se sentía feliz porque ya no estaría solo, pero a la vez estaba inseguro de vivir con el unicornio turquesa. Al final, ahogado en las miles de cuestiones, se quedó profundamente dormido en esa cama por segunda vez, mientras el otro dormía en el sofá rojo.

Esa noche soñó con lo que él consideraba su nuevo amigo. Ambos jugaban en el parque con alegría infantil y unas palabras que se mostraron, las cuales escribió en mitad de la noche en un trozo de papel.

"Eres alguien bello, el pony de mis sueños, sólo de verte me haces ser feliz. Eres alguien que no ha parado de sufrir pero conmigo ya no te sentirás más solo de lo que tu crees porque te daré todo mi amor hasta el propio fin." — Havent Fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lamentablemente, hasta aquí llegamos hoy con el Fanfic. <strong>

**Me tardé 3 semanas para actualizar... Para la próxima intentaré hacerlo más rápido.**

**Cuéntenme en los reviews qué opinan de la aparición de los personajes originales de la serie incluidos en este Capítulo.**

**También acepto críticas, comentarios, díganme qué les pareció, qué les molestó, etc., etc...**

**Gracias a Ricardo Spike por el poema, en realidad tiene talento para ésto.**

**No olviden de comentar la historia por ahí y recomendarla y darle al botón de "Subscribe"... Oh, no... Aquí no es Youtube.**

**En fin... ¡Saludos y nos veremos la próxima!**


End file.
